


Tag, You're It!

by NeroIris



Series: Minewt AUs [11]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroIris/pseuds/NeroIris
Summary: Where Newt is secretly competitive, Minho has a lot of regrets, and Thomas is just really really done with both of them.





	Tag, You're It!

This is the last time Thomas ever third-wheels on a date with Minho and Newt. And to think he found their flirting unbearable _before_ they started dating. He loved them to death but, _come on_ , they were continuously spewing suggestive comments and sharing looks he didn’t dare come between. Today he’d decided they go play a couple rounds of laser tag. That’s pretty harmless, right? _Wrong_.

They’d only been there for five minutes before Minho and Newt had snuck off to do _who knows what_. Which left Thomas sat at the food court alone with his hot dog. Oh joy.

After a couple more minutes, the happy couple returned, looking no less enthralled with each other as they did when they first started dating. Minho and Newt, or as they’ve cleverly dubbed themselves: Minewt, had been dating for three months now. How long do these honeymoon periods normally last? It had to end sometime!

Or were they acting this way just to torture him? Knowing them, probably.

“So, uh, did you want to play a round?” He asked, hesitant to interrupt their eye-sex session.

“Yeah, sure!” Minho replied as if suddenly remembering his friend’s presence.

Thomas rolled his eyes, not caring if they saw or not, before standing to throw away his half-eaten hot dog and head over to the ticket counter. He grudgingly paid for all three of them, figuring that they were only here to make him happy. Not that it’s working, but at least it’s something.

“Tommy, we’re going to go grab spots in the queue, ok?” Newt waited just long enough for him to huff out a reply before leading Minho by hand to the line gathering outside the doors. When he joined them, he announced that the two shouldn’t be allowed on the same team because they wouldn’t get anything done.

They both were, surprisingly, totally fine with that. Chalk it up to the competitive atmosphere, but their sickeningly sweet flirting transitioned almost immediately to friendly banter.

They large group of people was split into two teams, Thomas and Newt on one, Minho on the other. Thomas couldn’t be happier with the result: Newt was secretly the most competitive person he knew and Minho could do with losing for once.

However, even he was surprised when Newt pulled him aside to share his devious plan. This could definitely work. They could win.

 

Newt had been secretly thrilled when Thomas suggested he face off against Minho. While his boyfriend may be larger and more athletic, Newt was definitely smarter. And he had the perfect plan.

He waited impatiently through the safety instructions, having played this many times in the past. Beside him, Thomas was trying (and failing) to keep a smug grin off his face. Even if their team lost, they could definitely beat Minho, and that’s what really mattered.

Finally they were released into the equipment room. He shrugged on one of the red vests (appropriately named Apollo) and tested out the gun excitedly. Across the room, Minho was sending him friendly glares, if such a thing even existed.

The countdown to the doors opening began. 3…2…1… SHOWTIME.

He ran immediately to the second floor to find a good sniping shot before the vests activated. Within seconds he shot two unsuspecting blue team members. He heard footsteps approaching and, without looking to see who it was, fled the opposite direction. He made it through the maze on the second floor and down the ramp before he met anybody else. Then, from around the corner came an eager young boy, whom he shot immediately as soon as he saw the bright blue lights. Hell if he wasn’t going to win this.

He ran into Thomas as he rounded the corner, who nearly jumped in shock. Amazing how his friend could have no backbone yet still dominate the leaderboard every round. Good thing they were on the same team.

Across the dimly lit room, he spotted Minho creep behind a shelter. After checking that the coast was clear, Newt made his way over, successfully cornering Minho. Instead of shooting him, as instinct would have, he pushed his boyfriend into the wall with a fierce kiss.

Minho was completely caught off guard. He held his gun limply in his right hand, letting his left snake its way into Newt’s hair. Perfect. Their lips moved against each other roughly, as if this kiss would determine the victor (which it would, but Minho didn’t know that yet).

Newt forced himself not to let himself drown in Minho and withdrew with a harsh pull of self-control. Minho looked dazed and, more importantly, defenseless. At that moment, he pulled the trigger, firing a shot right into the target on Minho’s chest. In the time it took for Minho’s vest to reactivate, Newt pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before scampering around the corner. 

Minho, of course, stalked out after him angrily. Thomas and Newt had planned for this, though. Just as the Asian rounded the corner he was hit by another shot, this time from Thomas, who’d been waiting just out of sight. Newt gave his friend a victory high-five before the two fled the scene.

Newt crept back up to the second floor, which generally served well for firing at unsuspecting opponents ambling about the lower level. He sunk into a crevice, gun ready to shoot anybody should they pass. God he hoped Minho walked past.

As luck would have it, only a minute passed by before said boyfriend wandered past Newt’s hiding spot. In this time, he’d managed to shoot three more blue team members while remaining unseen.

The red on his own jacket nearly gave him away. But just as Minho turned to look, Newt fired a shot, successfully disarming his boyfriend opponent.

He hadn’t thought this through entirely, however. Now he was trapped in this corner with no escape and an angry Minho seconds away from firing at him. He held up his gun warily, but was shot the second Minho’s vest flickered back to life. 

_Shit_. Minho would just stand there any shoot him until the time ran out unless he thought of an escape. 

“Truce?” He asked hopefully, trying to distract Minho from the moment when his vest reactivated. (It didn’t work).

“Should’ve thought of this before you shot me, Newtie.”

“That’s the whole point of the game!”

“Which you’re miserably failing at.”

At that moment, Minho’s lights faded and they both looked around, surprised. Under Minho’s accusatory glare, Newt shrugged as if to say ‘it wasn’t me.’

Behind Minho stood a smug Thomas. As the Asian turned around to find the culprit, Newt shot at his vest again.

“Truce?” He asked a very frustrated Minho again. The latter looked down at his inactive vest before groaning in agreement and stalking off. (That didn’t stop Newt from shooting at him once his back was turned.)

Just then, the final countdown started. Newt and Thomas decided to stay put so as to not get hit in the final seconds. Once the lights came back on, they exchanged wide grins and made their way down to the exit together. There they found a slightly put-out Minho.

“I love you,” Newt teased, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend’s nose.

As he walked away he swore he heard Minho mutter, “I’ll get you back for that.” No doubt Minho would, but Newt’s name atop the leaderboard was worth whatever revenge plan his competitive boyfriend came up with.

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely one of the most fun pieces to write! Their relationship is just so quirky and fun! Hope you enjoyed too!


End file.
